Dragon Wings
by TheTimeWeOwn
Summary: Kisara is an orphan with two little brothers to take care of. In her mission for a better life, she encounters some strange people who look like the duel monsters! She also meets the powerful, teenage owner of KaibaCorp. Will Kisara find that life she dreams of, or will history just repeat itself once more?
1. Chapter 1: Tilton City

I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH OR ANY OF ITS RELATIONS. If I did...there'd be more sparkly monsters. Not ashamed to say it.

MATURE LANGUAGE AND ACTIVITY, FULL STEAM AHEAD! If you do not wish to read this, or anything like that, turn back now!  
Another fun thing, I was cleaning out some extremely old flash drives, from middle school. It's always middle school isn't it? Well I tweaked it, made it less puberty infused teenage girl crap, and I will ask you to critique, critique, critique!

* * *

"Hey there, fucktards."  
Kisara's head rolled around, white hairs clinging to her face, her vision darting here and there as she fought against the drug. Ugh, the drug. Kisara and her three brothers had been walking, looking for a safe resting place that night, when she was yanked from behind. She remembered a scratchy cloth being shoved in her mouth, plugging up her nostrils too. She felt a searing, sharp pain on her left arm and felt a painful pressure. They drugged her. She remembered a cold breeze, a woman's voice, a man's voice and trying so hard to fight the sleep. Kisara couldn't sleep, she promised herself to forever remain awake.

"Get that brat! Kill him, kill them all!"  
Kisara saw a flash of white dart in her blurred vision. She felt like she was watching a movie. She raised her arms, and felt pressure on her face. Eventually she realized she'd hit herself with her numb arms. Happy to still have motor control, she willed herself to make her fingers likes claws, and began to slash randomly all over the place. Even if she couldn't see, she could be a random whirlwind of danger. She felt pressure on her finger tips every now and then, she giggled, knowing she was at least doing some damage.

"Let my sister go!"

"Fuck. This even worth it?"

"The demand for exotic women is sky high! With a body like that, and the white hair? We can't let this pass!"

"What do we do!? This kid's actually getting us!"

"We kill him, get the girl on the boat, and be done with it! What else you wimp?"  
Kisara heard odd boom sounds as she continued to make her arms numb weapons. Her breathing hitched. Guns? She was more desperate now. They were shooting at her older brother! She had to get out, get away, get the drug out of her. Kisara's hand make impact again, and she felt something warm, something wet.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!"

"What're you crying about Tony?"

"My Eye! My fuckin eye! Fuck!"

"Ah geez James. That girl just popped his eyeball!"

"Fuck. She ain't worth it anymore. We fresh outta those narcotics, and she seems to be too strong for it to take any effect. Kick her over, ditch the kid, kill the kid. Let's just get outta here!"

"No! No! Kisara!"  
Kisara felt herself fall, it was odd to feel it so numb. She felt a weird cold rush over her, she heard a splash. Alarmed she went to take in air, but met a force. It rushed into her nose and down her mouth. She only began to panic even more, and in defeat, the terrified girl closed her sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

"Kent! Kent!"  
Kisara stumbled over some rocks, running wildly in the direction of the gun shots as she called for her brother. She was a great runner, fast and had a strong endurance. She grimaced as the sole of her flats wore out and tore off, her bare foot making contact with the pavement. Good thing she didn't have delicate feet that would tear with ease, but it didn't mean rocks in her arch didn't hurt. The gunshots became louder as Kisara powered on. She jumped on the closest trash can, and pulled her way up to the fire escape of a building. She climbed onto the roof tops and began leaping like a deer, running through the skies. This was one of the many skills street rats needed, being able to run anywhere. Kisara stopped when the guns were the loudest they'd ever been, glancing over the edge of a roof to make sure she was in the right spot. She saw the men, the men with guns in black suits. She spotted her brother, surrounded by said men. Her heart sped up, the government or gang members? Kisara watched her brother hurl chunks of cement at the men shooting at him. She took notice of the red stains growing on his shirt. Kisara grew angry, and found her own bricks and cement to hurl. She grabbed a hefty block of brick and raised it above her head with her left arm and...wait. She lowered her arm, bringing the brick down to eye level.  
That's not right. That's not right at all. A few minutes ago it was so in pain. It should still be...damn. No.  
Kisara dropped the brick and scrambled away from the edge of the roof. She covered her eyes and shut her eyes. Kisara was in a dream. She was...asleep! She rocked herself, screaming to drown out any noise but she could still hear it perfectly.  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
Kisara flung her eyes open, determined to wake-up, and charged to the roof's edge. She hurled herself over it and at the men shooting Kent. Maybe if they killed her, maybe if she woke up from falling, maybe no one would die this time. She met the ground with a thud, but none of them men noticed her. She also, clearly, did not wake up. Kisara screamed in frustration and got up, clawing at the face of the closest man. Why didn't that wake her up!? Why didn't they notice her! She screamed even more as her hands went through the man. She didn't want to look at Kent, she didn't want to see what would happen. But she did, Kisara looked and watched as her brother ran out of cement as weapons. She watched as he ran from the cover of the rubble, ducking under gun fire, and watched as the bullets bounced wildly around. She noticed one go flying at a lose screw, a screw holding the rusty sign of the long abandoned building from which she had jumped. She saw the screw pop out, and another, and another. The sign fell, right as Kent ran under it. She watched, the sign, go right through Kent. It cleaved him in two. The left side of him fell back while the right fell forward. It was clear, Kent was dead.

* * *

"Kisara? Kisara?"

"She's dead!"

"She's not dead Kevin! Just, tired."

"Kisara never sleeps! She's dead! Dead!"

"Stop, calm down!"  
Kisara's head was killing her, and that yelling? It didn't help. She opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light. In pain, she quickly closed them. Her lungs burned, her left arm was pounding, her fingers were throbbing, she felt awful. If she didn't suddenly have the urge to vomit, she'd probably think she were dead. Kisara gave into her urge, throwing herself forward and heaved.

"There, there. See? She's fine."

"Why's she in a bathing suit?"

"Shh. She's fine, just fine. Kisara? Hunny?"  
She felt that familiar soothing hand on her back. Collecting herself, she cracked her eyes back open. She smiled to her eldest brother, Kent. Her 19 year old brother smiled back, but didn't look at her. Kisara turned her head to their two little brothers, Kevin and Kenny. Kevin was only 8 and Kenny was only 6. She rubbed their heads, with her left arm. It hurt like hell. Good, she was awake.

"I'm awake." She croaked.

"Kisara! Where'd you go!? Kent said some bad man took you and he had to go take you back! Is it true? I think you just saw a puppy andwent to chase it!" Kenny piped.

Kisara shook her head, "they were bad people. Very, very mean. They uh...", Kisara glanced down at the attire they put her in.  
She shuddered. A red, strapless bikini top with a multitude of dangling, strings of rhinestone. A matching red, well it felt like a thong so it probably was, bottom that had a skirt of dangling rhinestones. She felt her plae face turn beet red, what an outfit. This didn't suit her, it was...like stripper wear!

"They made her play dress-up when she didn't want to. So I had to tell them they can't make people play with them if they don't want to, and that people are not dress-up dolls."  
Kisara smiled to Kent, mentally thanking him for the explanation. The 16 year old girl turned to her baby brothers, shooing them away to speak with Kent alone. The boys scampered away from their elder siblings and took interest in some pebbles.

"Kent..." She started but her brother, the arrogant brother, began to intterupt.

"Man. That was scary! I forgot Tilton City had its share of human trafficking people. You're ok, though, that's all that matters. Those guns were scary too! I thought I was surely going to die. And when they knocked you over into the ocean, man oh man did my heart explode!"

"I had a dream." She stared, annoyed her brother was all ready to move on after such an ordeal.

"Kisara...we all dream. It's ok, they're just dreams and whatever happens is just a-"

"No Kent! Stop! I'm so fucking sick of you dismissing my concerns! This is real to me! And I can't have you going against me right now! Because, because..." She was angry, and scared.

Kisara wanted so desperately to leave the city. She hated Tilton. They were only supposed to be passing by in their journey to find a better home, how'd they end up staying for more than a few weeks? How had she already been living here for 7 months? She didn't feel safe at all, she just wanted to run away.

"I'm sick of you playing that special person card! So you had a dream about mom and dad dying 4 years ago! So what!? Kisara I dreamt I was the Dictator of Hawaii! Do you thinkt hat's going to happen!? Your dreams are just that. You do not make things happen. You're not magical or all knowing! You're just Kisara. You're not special!"

Kisara's mouth fell open in despair. The brother that had dropped out of school at 15, the brother that got 3 jobs, to support his little siblings. He just called her, nothing special. Kisara glanced at the ground, then back to her brother. The only thing she felt was her arm throbbing. She remembered, she took a nap and had a dream 4 years ago. Her dream of playing on train tracks. She saw her parents walking towards her, they had candy and a stuffed butterfly plushie. She smiled and ran towards them. But a train hit them from out of nowhere in that dream, and took them from her. She remembered how 3 hours later, after her nap, the police were at the door. She remembered her big brother crying, she remembered him telling her, their parents were killed by a train that got off of the tracks. They lost their parents, the house, everything. Kisara blamed herself, if she hadn't dreamed that, would they have come home?

"But Kent," she whispered, "it was...about your death."

"Kisara. Shut the fuck up and stop being so foolish. I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. If I die, good. Maybe then you'll learn togrow up and stop being such a baby. Magic and dreams. You're pathetic. I'm sick of it, of you. You're so useless anymore."

"Kent!" She began, alarmed that this person was her same brother.

"What did I say? I risked my life to get you. I risk my life everyday here to make sure you guys can at least have milk and bread! You got me fired at! you made me jump in freezing cold ocean water! Sharks, guns, possible drowning? You don't care! How selfish can you be! You make me come closer to death everyday, the least you can do it say thank you and shut up."

Kent huffed at her, his blue eyes glaring into her own. He spat in her direction while pushing his spiky white hair back, missing her, and turned on his heels. Kisara cried as her brother walked away. Is that, is that really what he thought of her? All this time? All those years? He protected her, defended her, took care of her. Yet, with a few simple words, he hated her? He, in reality, hated her all this time!? Did he blame her for their parents? Kisara stared at the ground and shivered as a breeze passed by. Then, what did he think of the boys? The boys. They were young, innocent. Kisara slapped herself.

_No! I'm stupid. Of course, I was blinded! Kent wants us to take care of ourselves. He only does it because he feels we have to. How could I forget!? He wanted to take what innocence the boys had. Santa, the easter bunny, the tooth fairy? They don't need to know about our lives yet, how awful of a situation we're in. They're kids, they deserve to be! He just wants us to hurry up and leave him alone._

Kisara glanced over at Kent who was bending over Kevin and Kenny, watching them play with the stones on the ground.

"Why didn't you get another job? Why didn't you apply for government assistance? Why don't you do more to help us? How come you didn't keep us in school? Why, do you feel we're such a burden?" Kisara whispered to herself.

She picked at the rhinestones dangling from her bottom on her legs, her bare toes scraping in the dirt. She lowered her head creating a curtain of white with her hair. She peeked out of it at her brothers again, they all had this white hair. She felt her heart jump. She was 16 now, right? She'd get her own job. She didn't have important documents though, she has no form of identification. Kent was the only one old enough to know all of his own records. Yet...

"I'll do it. She huffed. I will get a job, I will get out of here. I'll take the boys, we set you free Kent." She whispered again.

The moon was high in the sky as the teenage girl and her little brother moved along in the dark, their white hair reflecting the moonlight.

* * *

"But Kisara! What about Kent?" Kevin whined.

"He's too tired, he'll catch up with us...one day." Kisara smiled.  
She huffed as she adjusted Kenny's weight on her shoulders, grimacing as her sleeping brother's drool rolled down her back. She sighed, with no way of getting clothes, she was still in this outfit. The three siblings trudged on through the night. Kisara was determined to get out of Tilton City. There crime was too high, it wasn't safe at night, and if you weren't in a gang you'd be a part of some corrupted business. This was no place for little children, or women. Kisara wondered why Kent kept them there for so long. They were walking from their beach community to a city to find a better life, she knew that, but why that one? Were all the cities like that? She decided, if Kent didn't want them, then they wouldn't stay. She woke up Kevin and picked up Kenny, silently leaving as Kent slept away in that damp alley amongst the trash.

"But won't Kent be sad?"

"No. Kent will be following us. Don't worry."

"Where are we going?"

"Keep your voice down Kevin, and we're going to a place that's cleaner. That city's too dirty."

"Yea, one time I saw a rat!" The boy gasped, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Shh, it has too many animals too." She smiled to her questioning brother.  
They walked on, in silence for awhile. She inhaled deeply as she spotted the "Now Leaving Tilton City! We hope you come again soon!" in illuminated by the moonlight in the distance. She took note of the graffiti, gang signs, sprawled all over the sign. They were almost out of the city. But where to go?

"Kisara? I have to pee." Kevin whined, as he began the potty dance.

"Alright. Uhm...there's a spot over there." Kisara nodded with her head to a pile of trash bags, she hoped he'd be out of sight from anyone passing by.  
She stood by, watching every passing vehicle, sticking close in a shadow to prevent someone from thinking she was a hooker. With that outfit, she was sure they'd flock to her. As soon as Kevin was finished, Kisara resumed her brisk walk. They were going to be free very soon.

* * *

"Hey, punk. Get your ass up."

Kent rolled over, coming out of sleep, and glared at the owner of the gruff voice.

"The fuck are you doing here? My sister and brothers may see you." He whispered.

"Well, I don't see them."

Kevin pushed his spike white hair black, his blue eyes squinting in the dark. There wasn't a sign of anyone. There weren't those familiar heads of white, Kisara wasn't walking around to stay awake, no one. Kevin spun his head all around, they were gone!

"What did you do!?" He bellowed.

Kent wasn't a large boy, but he wasn't small. He had decently sized biceps, and thighs of steel. His short, spiky, white hair made him look fierce and being six foot two helped a lot too. He sized the man up. Short, dumpy looking and had a handle-bar mustache, Kent could take him.

"I didn't touch them sleeping beauty. Shame though, that one boy looked like he could grow up just like his big sister, you know?"

Kent's anger surged through him, he wanted to deck that guy real bad now.

"So, why'd you attack my men? When we were trying to pull pretty bitch to the boat?"

Kent froze, his anger quickly faded and turned into fear. He'd forgotten, his deal.

"I heard she blinded Tony in the uh, the right eye. I'm a nice guy. I told Tony I'd do him a favor, get even for his eye."

Kent leaned back as the man with the gruff voice flicked his switch knife open in front of him. All of the fight Kent had, was suddenly gone and completely replaced with terror.

"They didn't pay me! They weren't gonna pay me man! When I sold my sister to you, I meant the money had to be up front! They were just going to steal!"

"Of course! You're selling your own sister! Why should we trust such a scum bag like you? Hell, even I have my morals. I'd never sell my family like you. Can't trust you, can't pay you."

"You don't get it. I had to. I can't live like this anymore. The boys, boys are worth something. Girls are useless. Kisara was the most expensive one what with bras and period crap. She could always have a baby too, another mouth to feed. Had to get rid of our weak link, understand though, it wasn't easy. The slave trade. It was my only way out."

Kent sigh and shoved his hand through his hair, watching a few whites strands fall out. He felt a pang in his chest, it was like he was being torn a part. As if someone had suddenly picked him up, and ripped him right down the middle.

"Nah, I don't understand. Love my sister, love my mother, hate scum like you. You hurt my men, went back on your word about selling her, and it looks like they know when you treat family like shit. Say good-night boy."

Kent ducked as the knife slashed over his head. He rolled over again, crawling past the man and ran. Running to the road, Kent wasn't too surprised to see four black cars turn their headlights on him. Shielding his eyes from the beams, Kent took off again. Running into another alley, he was desperately trying to escape the men who had jumped out of their cars. They were pursuing him on foot now. The gun shots started and bullets began to whirl by his head. Ducking randomly in hopes of not being shot, Kent carried on. He eventually was hit in the arm, in the shoulder and the calf. The pain went ripping through him. He almost wanted to give up, crumple to the ground and let them finish him. Weaving and ducking, he ran like mad. The men were in hot pursuit, shooting the whole time. Kent heard the bullets ricocheting from what seemed like every direction. Some of the bullets even bounced back and hit their own men. In the alley, with its turns and corners, it seemed like it was a rain of bullets. The men continued shooting, even if it meant their bullets would hit them. They only stopped in shock and confusion when their prey was split in two.  
A rusted sign was knocked down thanks to their bullets, and it sliced right through Kent as it fell. It was stuck in the ground now, standing straight up. It was right where Kent was. They stared as the left half of the body fell forward, while the right side was stuck, suctioned almost, to the sign. One man threw up, sure he had killed, but he'd never seen another person actually be sliced, ripped in half. White hairs were floating to the ground, dancing in what moonlight there was. The men turned and left. Someone would clean that up, but it wouldn't be them. As soon as the last man was out of sight from the scene, the right half of Kent's body popped off of the sign and fell with a thud.

* * *

"Kisara! That sign said thank you, come again!" Kevin smiled.

Kisara smiled too. She and Kent had been helping the boys get their education. They didn't have the time or materials needed to teach them properly, but she was happy Kevin had come along far enough to read that sign. She felt a warmth surge in her chest, it was a strong warmth. It almost felt like...power. Alarmed Kisara turned quickly to look behind her. Kenny slid a little on her back with her sudden movement and she shifted him back into a comfortable position. She stared behind her, at the city. For a minute, she wondered if Kent was dead. That feeling she felt just now, it was if he was there. Kisara's tears came flooding down. If her brother was dead, it was her fault. He may have hated her, but Kisara only ever loved her brothers. She never even got to apologize for having angered him.

"Kisara? What's the matter?" Kenny grumbled, he must have woken up.

"Nothing, just, going to feel a little home-sick." She sighed, swallowing what tears she could.

"It's ok big sis! That sign said come again, so we can!" Kevin cheered.

Kisara shook her head, flinging off the left over tears. Her brother was so cute, so happy. Kisara felt reassured she was doing the right thing. She lingered for a moment, staring back at the city they'd been calling home for awhile now. When she decided to leave, she knew it meant they'd more than likely never see Kent again. But it still hurt, it hurt so much to think that their small family was continuing to shrink.  
Kenny sighed, asleep again. Kisara turned, reluctantly, and began to walk once more. She sort of wanted to run back and get Kent, to make him be that brother she knew. To be the ideal big brother. She looked down at Kevin, and felt Kenny. She knew to do that would be selfish and unfair of her, so off they went.

-  
Busy schedule, so this is really not on my priorities of things to do but I still enjoy is very much :D (Writing I mean).

I'm excited and looking forward to your feed-back!


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth

I've deleted every story on my flash drive. It was crap, complete crap. Perhaps I'm over-estimating my younger self who had "written" those "fics". Then again, no, actually I can't excuse it. I plan to go back an incinerate the awful plot, try to save what I can of my youth's dignity.

Again I own NOTHING about this series at all. I'm truly, upset, over what I had on those drives. What horrendous writing.

* * *

_This was a bad idea. Very bad._

Kisara was starting to stumble now and her left arm, was on fire. Kenny was still sound asleep on her back, and Kisara had no idea how much longer she could go on like this. Kevin was nodding his head now. Kisara walked closer to him, afraid he was really going to fall asleep as he walked.  
The sun was starting to peek out at them from somewhere. Kisara noticed the sky getting lighter and that the birds were making noises. Her shadow was starting to appear, and her feet began to ache. She tripped on some lose rocks and stumbled, desperately to regain her balance, knocking into Kevin.

"Ow! Kisara! I'm so sleepy, when can we stop?" Kevin whined.

"Not yet Kevin. We have to keep going." Kisara smiled, trying to soothe the irritated 10 year old.

"No! No, no, no! I'm tired! I'm sleepy! I don't want to walk anymore! I won't! I won't! And you can't make me!" Kevin screamed and huffed, throwing himself to the ground.

"Kevin!" Kisara gasped.

She turned in annoyance at her brother, but she understood. She was tired too, she felt like crying too. Kisara went to shift Kenny, but her left arm screamed for her not to do that. In pain, Kisara slowly knelt down to Kevin's level. She gently lowered Kenny down to the road. Sighing in utter relief and moving her sore muscles around, Kisara looked up. The city, that awful city, was long behind them. They were on some sort of high-way it seemed, maybe a bridge. She saw a community close by, very close by. She took note of the pastel colored siding, those pinks and those yellows. She saw a few of the homes had white shudders, and some roses by their doors. There were chairs on their porches, this was a very friendly looking place and Kisara itched to go there.

"I want to sleep! I want to sleep!" Kevin screamed in his tantrum.

"Hey there. I'm tired too. Kenny's heavy and we've been walking all night. I know it's hard, that's why I'm so proud of you. You're a big strong boy you know? You were so brave, and so kind to walk as you did. You didn't complain once, not at all. So please, don't start to complain now." Kisara smiled.

She hoped her attempt of praising the good that Kevin had done prior to his melt down, would make him feel like he had to keep on at it. But it didn't work. Kevin remained on the ground, flailing and screaming. He pounded the pavement with his fists, he kicked randomly with his feet, he was even trying to bang his forehead into the road.

"No! No! No!" He screamed.

"Kevin. There's a place over there with pretty homes! We can sleep when we get there, it's only a little bit more until we get there." She pleaded once more.

"I want to sleep right here! I'll die if I walk anymore! I don't care, I don't! I won't do it! No! No!" He continued on.

Kenny was moving now, waking up.

"Kisara? What's going on?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Kenny went to get up to get a better idea of his situation, but lost his balance in his somewhat sleepy stupor. In an attempt to catch himself, he latched onto Kisara's arm, specifically where the needle had punctured her.

"Gah!" Kisara hissed, grabbing her arm in shock.

The pain rushed through her arm and her head began to pound. She removed her fingers, looking at her arm for the first time since she was attacked. There was a large deep blue and purple blotch, the size of her palm, near her shoulder. It was slightly swollen, the entrance wound looked like a very large pore. In shock and pain, Kisara stood up, determined to move Kevin whether he liked it or not.

"Enough of that now. You're 10 years old, this is something toddlers do. If you want to sleep, then sleep. If you just wanted to rest, I would have gladly let you. But I cannot stay here, it's not...clean. Kenny and I will go ahead, so you just sleep here, ok? I'll come back for you once I make it there, so just sleep here."

Kisara grabbed Kenny's hand and began to slowly walk away, her head held high. She heard Kevin gasp and whine, screaming once more. Kisara continued to walk on though, this time with more speed. Kevin continued his tantrum, going down in a blaze of glory. Slowing down once more, Kisara guessed she was about 8 feet away from the screaming boy. She heard the noise stop and heard a shuffle, with Kevin appearing at her free hand. Kisara exhaled, a deep sigh of relief, as she took his hand. She was terrified Kevin wouldn't actually leave, that maybe he really would go to sleep right there. She was starting to fear she'd have to go back and drag him with her. She silently thanked him for stopping his tantrum, as the three walked on.

* * *

"Hey there! Why aren't you all in school?"

Kisara turned at the voice, her long white hair obscuring some of her view. She blew at some of the pieces in front of her eyes, moving them just enough to see an old man. He was short, skinny and had white hair on the sides of his head. He had friendly brown eyes, that squinted, and laugh lines too. He was in a brown checkered suit and hunched a little. He was smiling at them.

"I'm sorry?" She replied, confused.

"School. You three should be in a class! Ohoho, playing hooky are we?" He smiled again.

Kisara stood, frozen for a moment. She recalled Kent mentioning something about a truancy officer and how they had to always hide from him. He was the one that sent children to school. But since they were homeless and without any of their papers, he'd send them to an orphanage. That was one thing Kisara and Kent had promised together for the boys. They would never go there, no one wanted children past the toddler age. They'd only waste their time, at least that was what Kent said.

"We are not from here. We're visiting family! We just decided to take a walk and got lost, silly us." She smiled, that was pathetic.

The old man's smile fell, and he stared at the children. Kisara pretended to play in her hair, but really she was moving the long locks to cover her enormous bruise. The old man hobbled closer to the small family, a serious look on his face.

"That so? Well then, how about you come inside and get cleaned up to see your family? It's not proper for children to be so filthy and smelling like this. Your clothing, young lady, is also inappropriate. Come, come." He ordered, turning his back to them.

"Oh also, you need something for that boo-boo on your arm." Kisara heard him giggle.

"Kisara." Kevin whined, tugging on her left arm, causing pain once more.

"Please don't do that. It's ok. We'll just clean ourselves up, alright?" She smiled.

"But, he's a stranger! We don't talk to strangers!" Kenny hissed.

Kisara thought for a moment on how to convince her brothers that this man was ok. She didn't even know he was ok, but something about him didn't seem to scream danger. Plus, they needed to clean up and whatever other hospitalities there were. Kisara's face reddened, she couldn't remember the last time she washed herself. She was sure if they carried on like this, they'd get sick from themselves.

"He's ok, guys. I know strangers, and he isn't one of them."

The two brothers looked to each other, then at their big sister. They finally gave in and followed, very closely to her, as they entered the yellow house with roses.

* * *

Kisara let the two boys take their bath first. She asked Kevin to help Kenny in properly washing himself. She smiled to herself as she heard them splashing in delight. Then she panicked, they'd make a mess of the bathroom for sure. How could they make a mess when their host was so gracious!? She went to pound on the bathroom door, to remind them to behave, when she was stopped by the old man. He wagged his finger at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Boys will be boys, it's ok. Let them enjoy themselves!"

He hobbled past Kisara, dragging his feet in the green shag rug that lined the hallway and living room. Kisara looked at her feet covered in plastic wrap. She insisted on foot coverings for herself. Having gone barefoot all night, she knew she had some very filthy feet. She slowly slid her feet around, sliding on the rug. She looked at the photos on the wall. There was a young man smiling, and a young woman. They were all black and white.

"Kisara? Can you come here a moment?" The old man called.

Kisara jumped, startled out of her admiration and obliged, hurrying along into the kitchen. Kisara opened the bottom swinging door of wood and let herself in.

"Yes sir?"

"Oh no. Call me Mr. Hales! Sir was the man I knew back when I was in the service. Now, come here and let me fix up that arm."

Kisara stood for a moment, slightly moving her arm behind her. It had been bothered so much today and hurt so much, she was afraid to let it be touched right now. She noticed the bottles and cotton balls that Mr. Hales had brought out. Hesitantly, Kisara sat down on the nearest chair and raised her left arm for him.

"Oh my! That's quite a nasty bruise there. May I ask how you got it?"

Kisara looked at her knees. There was dirt in the cracks of the skin, they looked rough too. Her white hair fluttered in front of her face with the motion. She wasn't sure how to reply. She could say she was nearly a victim to human trafficking, but that just, didn't sound right. Especially when this man, was indeed a stranger. kind and caring so far, but she didn't know him. She stared at her knees for awhile more before finally raising her head again.

"I come from Tilton City."

Mr. Hales looked at her, his face solemn. She felt like he understood, that Tilton City wasn't a friendly place to be. The old man took a deep breath and grabbed a cotton ball, dumping some liquid onto it.

"This, Kisara, is rubbing alcohol. I'm going to use it to clean the area, it may sting."

Kisara closed her eyes as she felt the cold cotton ball make contact. The pressure was firm, but it still hurt. Mr. Hales rubbed the cotton ball all over her bruise and even the surrounding skin, stopping to get a new one when the other was full of dirt. Then Kisara felt a burning sensation shoot through her bruise. In shock and pain Kisara yanked her arm back. That really stung!

"I'm sorry!" Mr. Hales cried, raising the cotton ball. "It seems I accidentally removed the scab."

Kisara grimaced at the tiny speck of black that sat on the cotton ball, and the streak of red that followed it.

"I-it's ok. I'm just...that surprised me is all."

"I'm sorry about that. Well I think that's enough. I'm not going to put this on your wound. It's a gel to stop any infection. Give me your arm." He smiled.

Kisara obliged. She noticed a tiny bit of red had welled up in the sea of dark blue and purple. Mr. Hales placed the clear gel directly on top of it, rubbing it around her bruise.

"I feel we all have a tale for every wound. Even if it's something like falling off of your bike. I've a permanent limp from being run over. Yes sir. I was newly recruited into the service, Army to be specific and I was crossing the road. Someone didn't see me as they came speeding around the corner and I was struck down. They never got them. Needless to say, I was let go. My wife was overjoyed. Elaine never wanted me to serve. But she was torn, bless her heart, because my permanent handicap was what she was happy about."

Kisara watched as he continued to spread the gel around. She thought back to the photos she saw. Was that Mr. Hales and his wife Elaine?

"This wound you have, it may seem like nothing now but one day it may very well be your badge of courage. Tilton City. That place is a piece of work, they'd shoot themselves dead if they could. That you got out of there with just this and dressed as you were, is beyond me."

"I...was jumped. Some people, they stuck me with a needle here. They tried to take me away, kidnap me. I..."

"Hush, hush now. You already went through that once. No need to go through it again. An old fuddy-duddy like me is prone to rambling, you're young, you don't need to entertain it at all!" He laughed, a twinkle in his eye once more.

He reached past his wad of cotton balls and pulled forward a clear band-aid. He opened it, finding that little white square, and placed it directly on top of where the blood had welled up again.

"This is a water proof band-aid. Change it every day. I keep my medical supplies in here, the bathroom, the living room...I have them all over the place."

Mr. Hales nodded to Kisara and made to get up, placing a shaking hand on the table for support. This man, he was so frail, wasn't he?

"Mr. Hales..." Kisara began.

The elderly man stopped his movements and turned to look at her, still smiling.

"Why did you let me and my brothers in? You don't know us. I mean I'm grateful to you, extremely grateful! So please don't think I'm criticizing you or being disrespectful but..."

"If you don't like my hospitality, then you and your boys can get out of my house!" He boomed at her.

Kisara jumped back from him in her seat, in complete shock and fear. Had she messed up? Had she really offended him? Was he going to kick them out and call the cops!? Kisara's mind raced around in a panic, when Mr. Hales began to laugh a jolly laugh. Still in shock and confused, Kisara stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me but, that was a golden opportunity!" He slapped his knee in amusement.

"Uh...what?" Kisara stammered.

"I've a dark sense of humor. I'm sorry I scared you. Oh boy, that was good. Well, I let you in because I do not have children. I hold a very soft, very tender spot for them. I saw you three, in clear need of help and something warm in a world so very cold. More so with the fact that coming from Tilton. So I opened my home! Also, dear, I know a liar. And you're a very bad one."

Kisara blushed. She knew her lie was awful and would never convince anyone, but she hadn't expected to be confronted about it. She assumed it would've just been ignored.

"Even if you kill me in my sleep, or steal all of my money and valuables, I feel that you are children. You can be the most evil things to ever enter my homes, but children are still children. You know evil because someone taught you it, that's what I believe. So if I could show you kindness and teach it to you, then as long as I can do that, I'll be a happy old man. Now, tell me, is this the last day I will walk this earth?" He leaned towards Kisara, his face grim and weary looking.

"No! No sir! We'd never kill. We value life, my brothers and I. They may swipe a thing or two but I promise I'll return it once I discover that."

"Ah. It's fine. I didn't mean to make you fret. You seem to be doing a fine job of taking care of yourselves, for the most part. Skinny as a rail the lot of you! But healthy nonetheless I see. How about some break-fast? I insist. Waffles sound good to you? Waffles it is!" Mr. Hales declared and hobbled towards his refrigerator.

"If I can help, let me know."

"Oh wonderful. I don't know how to make waffles."

* * *

Kisara was setting the plates of wobbly waffles down when her brothers came running in, dripping wet.

"Boys!" Kisara cried.

She set the last plate down and rushed over to her brothers to properly dry them. Mr. Hales just laughed at them. As she used Kenny's towel to rub his face, Kevin jumped into the closest open chair.

"Kevin! Stop that, you're soaking wet! You'll get puddles all over the place." Kisara whined, lunging for her brother to dry him next.

"Boys, boys, listen to your sister. I for one don't want to slip in fall into thanks to your puddles. Besides, life's more fun when you're not soaking wet." Mr. Hales winked.

Kisara grabbed the ends of Kevin's towel and scrubbed at his soaking wet hair. White spikes shot up with the towel's movements, some refused to leave his face and clung for dear life. Kenny copied what his sister was doing to Kevin, and scrubbed at his own hair. His white hair simply drooped in front of his eyes much like Kisara's. Annoyed that his hair was still wet, Kenny scrubbed even harder.

"Oh watch it now. You'll go bald!" Mr. Hales laughed, patting the top of his head where there was no hair.

Alarmed, Kenny immediately stopped. Satisfied with Kevin's hair, Kisara released him from her hold as he dove into the poorly shaped waffles.

"I'm sorry about that. They're just so excited." She smiled, apologetic.

"No, no. They're just full of energy! That's their youth showing! But they cannot stay like that. Here, I'll find them some large shirts to wear in the meantime as their clothes dry. Ah, yes. Come with me Kisara." Mr. Hales instructed as he left the table.

Kisara helped Kenny into his seat and hurried after her host. She pouted as the dangling strings of rhinestones clicked with her pace. She saw Mr. Hales hobble into the bathroom, he seemed to be carrying something. Kisara followed, flexing her toes in the plastic bags as she waited.

"There we are. Elaine was short and thin, so this may not fit a tall lady such as yourself, but it will do I think."

On the toilet lid was a short sleeved dress. It was very long, and looked somewhat thick. There were small yellow flowers dancing on the background of light pink. The white sash matched the bits of white lace that graced the curved neck line and short sleeves. Kisara stared at the dress, then at Mr. Hales.

"It's for me?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. Elaine won't be wearing it anymore. It's been 40 years since she has. I think she wouldn't mind it being given to a girl who seems to have had a very hard time. Wash yourself up, don't try to soak the band-aid until you can get yourself a new one dear. I'd like to have a frank talk with you when you're done. Unless of course you're not up to it, you look very haggard for someone so young. It's a pity. The world's stealing your best years from you."

Mr. Hales hobbled out of the bathroom and closed the door. Kisara looked at the dress once more. The last nice clothing she'd ever gotten since becoming homeless was years ago, when she first rummaged through the good will bins behind department stores at night in secret. She looked at how nice it was, how clean. She felt like she could feel the dirt on her skin while looking at such cleanliness. Kisara quickly removed the outfit she'd been forced into. Smiling as the rhinestones clacked against the blue floor tile. She wandered over in front of the mirror above the white sink. Looking back was a girl with dark bags under her eyes, blood shot eyes. White hair was hanging in front of her face, and her large blue eyes seemed eery behind it. She looked down at her body, she frowned at her ribs. Kisara trailed her fingers over them, holding her breasts out of her view. She'd seen posters of starving children of other countries. It almost made her choke on tears, to think that maybe she and her brothers were the starving children of this country. No, this town. She released her breasts and sighed, looking in the mirror again. She grabbed the hair that hung over her face and threw it back over her forehead, exposing what it was hdiing. Kisara notice some acne, some small mountains dotting her image. She thought to scratch at it, but one look at her dirty nails convinced her she'd do more harm that way. She looked again, they were on her shoulders too. Kisara shuddered to think if maybe there were any on her back. She had thick eyebrows, and long lashes a bit darker than her ivory locks. She poked at the bags under her eyes and wondered how long they had been there, amazed at how squishy they were. Bored with her self-examination, Kisara walked towards the tub to draw her bath. Sighing, she didn't wait for the tub to fill. She plopped into the shallow water, smiling as the level rose.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Place Ace

I own nothing!

I'm having a period of "hey this is a good idea let me write it down so I remember...and now it's not so great. Scrap!". So, while I'm pretty quick at it now, I can't promise to keep this pace up.

* * *

Kisara smiled, placing her newly cleaned medal on her shelf. Third place. That's what they had called Kisara, "Third Place Ace". She had been "White Rabbit", but once that third place streak set in, it was changed. Kisara was cleaning her room, dusting everything and took enough care in making her medals shine. She had a few tiny trophies, one she even hated. She'd gotten it during a competition, only to find out that every one got the same exact prize. She frowned at the "You're all winners!" stamped on the label. While the idea was sweet, in theory, it certainly had pissed off many of the runners. She was 18 at the time, and she certainly wasn't thrilled about it. The people who had worked their hardest, did their best, and strove to win were being forced into the same plane as those who couldn't care less. That's what Mr. Hales had said. Kisara remembered when he hobbled over from the benches with her brothers, having been there to cheer her on. He took one look at the trophies and sputtered in annoyance.

"What is this nonsense!? This is Cross-Country track! High-school! Not a daycare, you are all not winners! Someone give this girl the place and prize she rightfully deserves!" He whined, waving the small trophy around.

"It's ok Grandpa. This is fine..." She tried to soothe the angry old man.

"No it's not. You worked too hard. You put your all into it, you see that kid there? The fat one, out of shape? They walked the whole damn race! They didn't try, they honestly don't care. You care! This, this thing, it says that your effort and passion for this sport are worthless! That they're the same as they kid over there, the one who'd much rather be shopping for the latest shoes and mascara. This, is an insult!" He concluded.

Kisara held her little trophy, letting the words sink in. He was right, wasn't he? This sort of thing, was meant to build up self-esteem and confidence. To erase that feeling of hurt at being a loser. But it was a lie and unfair to those who worked their hardest to not be a loser. Kisara would love first place, but knew she had much work to do. Sometimes she'd fall from third place into fourth and that was her calling. That she had work to do to get to where she needed to be. Suddenly she hated that trophy.

"What is this crap!? I came in second, I know I did! I want what I worked for!" One runner wailed.

Cross-country track. It was hard-work and needed a lot of effort. This little trophy, saying everyone had won, pretty much turned its back on all of that.

"Oh Kisara!" A bubbly voice cheered.

"Gah! Maria!" Kevin cried, ducking behind Mr. Hales.

Kisara smirked, her now 12 year old brother had gotten himself a crush on her dear friend. Maria bounded up to Kisara, joyful as always. Her light orange romper was easy to spot in the crowd. Maria was much shorter than Kisara, her head just came to her collar bones. Her cheeks always had a nice rosy tint which seemed to make her large green eyes pop. Maria brushed a wayward lock of her unruly blonde hair from her face, examining Kisara's prize. Maria took it upon herself to become Kisara's first friend. The other kid's were shocked by the gauntly and pale woman whose face was obscured by long white long. Who could blame them? With sunken in eyes that carried dark bags, she probably looked like a ghoul. Maria on the other hand, loved that she lacked any color beyond her blue-eyes and decided she'd help "color her in". With time and make-up, Maria had fixed Kisara into a woman that wasn't as terrifying to see. Though Maria's loud and boisterous nature contrasted deeply with Kisara's shyness and taciturn nature, the two girls were friends ever since.

"Wow. Even the Third Place Ace has the same trophy as first place! That's great!" She beamed.

Mr. Hales scoffed, while Kisara just shifted her weight. That was true too, Kisara had been put on the same plane as someone in first place.

"Well then," Maria placed her hands on her hips, "let's make it so! Check out this magic trick!"

Kevin poked his head out from behind Mr. Hales, whom the three orphans now called Grandpa, to watch. Maria was always trying out some magic trick, usually failing. She took Kisara's trophy, made a few dramatic gestures over it and slapped her hand down over the label. She returned the trophy but it now held a "You're #1!" sticker over the words.

"Yes, yes. Much better now. I like that much better Kisara!" Mr. Hales smiled.

"It's a great way to head into our new lives huh? Last race before graduation, you deserve it." Maria winked.

Kisara smiled, a warm little fuzzy feeling was growing in her chest. She held her trophy, her thumb caressing the sticker.

* * *

Ah the sticker! Kisara snapped out of her daydream and carefully placed the sticker back onto her trophy. She missed high-school. She missed seeing the same people everyday, waiting to wear her red and white track uniform, and catching up on those 4 years of school she had missed. She was 21 now and a nursing school drop-out. There'd been something about nursing Kisara just couldn't handle. Maybe it was the fact that these people were sick, maybe it was the blood, for some reason Kisara learned nursing was not for her. Mr. Hales understood and encouraged Kisara to find something to enjoy. Kisara smiled as she placed a photo of the track team back into its place, she stood out like a sore thumb being the tallest. The other girls often joked she was in the wrong sport, that basketball would be better.

"But now...what do I do?" Kisara sighed.

She felt like a burden. Mr. Hales, Richard was his first name, had been taking care of them for so long. Somehow he managed to become the guardian of the kids and was able to do everything they needed. Kisara had gotten a job as a cashier in a grocery store, and Mr. Hales taught her the value of a dollar. She still had all of those pay-stubs sitting neatly in their chronological order but that was almost 2 years ago. It was Kenny, sweet 6 year old Kenny, that first called Mr. Hales "Grandpa". Somehow Kisara and Kevin followed and before they all knew it, he was indeed their Grandpa. They had internalized it and loved him, whether he liked it or not that's what he was to them. He never seemed to mind though, he even seemed a bit hurt when one would slip back into calling him Mr. Hales from habit. Kisara's little grey flip-phone buzzed and played it's soothing melody. She picked up the bulky yet small device and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Maria here. I got denied...again."

"Oh. Well, where else is there for you to try?"

Maria was also unemployed and out of school. She'd traveled to Las Vegas in hopes of being a magician's assistant. She herself wanted to be a magician, but needed much more training and skill. Yet every one denied her, and those that gave her a chance, were often booed out of the room. She was a waitress for awhile, but the bar caught fire. She had been there for some months now and nothing was showing any promise.

"I could try to become a show-girl. Get those "I'm so pretty lookit me" moves and grace under my belt. If I learn to be a pretty thing on the stage, then maybe a magician will accept me to be that pretty helper?" Maria sighed.

"If that's what you need to do...could you get a permit or something to practice side-walk magic? If you can gather a crowd to watch you, maybe you could attract the interest of a magician?"

"I could. I'd have to find a place though where I could get enough people and not be mugged in the next 2 hours. How's everything over there?"

"The same. Still laying around, applying at random, trying to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"Still? Well, do you have anything in mind?"

Kisara flopped onto her bed, kicking her feet in the air as she thought. Come to think of it, not really. She honestly couldn't really see herself in any profession, not even a cashier anymore. She swatted some hair out of her face as she wiggled around, uncomfortable.

"Not really, no. I could just be a secretary. I think I could do that."

"What!? Is this why you were Third Place Ace? Come on Kisara. Shoot higher, raise that bar!" Maria groaned.

"B-but! I don't know what else I can do." Kisara whimpered.

"Well here. I think you could be a day-care provider, personal assistant for major CEO's, own a pet shop or maybe become a chef? You can make a mean egg salad."

Kisara frowned. Egg salad was all she knew how to make. She could make something that you could call a wafle, but not really have the desire to eat. Though, she watched cooking shows a lot. She always enjoyed pastries and how pretty they could be. It looked like so much fun and so rewarding.

"A chef sounds fun. I could specialize in pastries?"

"A pastry chef! Yea, I could see you as that! There's a great culinary school too that I know of."

"Hm?"

"Yea, it's in Domino City."

"Hm? Is that far?" Kisara pondered.

"I have no idea. I'm super far away right now so...well I have to go. Bye-bye!"

Kisara hung-up after she heard the click and rolled over onto the stomach, her hair falling around her surrounding her vision in white. She closed her eyes, pondering about what to do with her life.

* * *

"Class today we have a new student. Her name is Kisara Hales."

Kisara stood in front of the room awkwardly, her head hanging just enough for her hair to fall in front of it. The class stared, shocked. There she stood, tall and thin, and extremely pale. Her white hair seemed to make her glow, but it totally obscured her face.

"Can you say hello Ms. Hales?" The teacher urged gently.

Kisara gulped and raised her head slightly to look at her new class-mates. Her dark blue eyes stood out against the white, and so did her bags. The area around her eyes were dark, sunken in and big. She already had the look of fear, and the look of death. The class sat up straight, worried that this girl secretly practiced black magic or was an escaped reject from a zombie project. Kisara's "hello" was a pathetic whisper, full of shyness and fear. She walked swiftly to the back of the room, hiding her face once more. She sat down and played with the light green blazer. She looked down at herself. Her white buttoned shirt was peeking out from the opening in the light green blazer, the black tie was neatly tucked in. Her knee-length skirt matched the blazer and rested lightly on her black stockings that covered her legs, her brown loafers seemed too big for her feet. That was the girl's uniform of the private school Mr. Hales had sent her too. She was in remedial class and scared out of her mind. She was 16 with the education of a 12 year old, would these kids make fun of her beyond what she could handle? She peeked out of her hair, the class seemed to all turn their heads. Were they staring at her? Awkwardly, she took out her 5 subject note-book, ready to learn. She found her writing to be shaky and sloppy, crooked and wiggled on every line. The girl at the desk next to her let her borrow her eraser, eventually she told Kisara to just keep it. When lunch-time came, Kisara remained in her seat. Grandpa had packed Kisara her lunch, putting in the girls' favorite foods and snacks. Kisara nibbled away at her peanut butter crackers, her stomach upset with the bundle of nerves that she was. She nearly threw up in terror when the door slammed wide open and a blonde came bursting in. Her tie wasn't tucked in, her skirt was shorter than it should have been and she had loose white socks bunching on her shins. Blond hair poked out from almost every angle. She locked eyes with Kisara, smiled, and walked over.

"Whatcha eatin there?" She chirped.

"Uhm...uh...peanut-butter crackers." Kisara replied dryly, her heart racing.

"Hmm." The blonde hummed.

She shot her hand out and slapped the hair away from Kisara's face, her fingers gently brushing Kisara's nose. Surprised, Kisara just stared wide-eyed at the girl. She smiled as she stared at Kisara's face, cocking her head every now and again. She stood up, still holding Kisara's hair and began to braid the strands, humming happily.

"What are you doing!?" Kisara almost whispered, still shocked.

"Braiding your hair. It's so long and all over your face. You've got a pretty face you know, don't hide it!"

Kisara sat rigid, awkwardly reaching into her little brown bag for the juice-box Grandpa had packed. That blonde girl was...pushy. She finished her braiding and wrapped the long braid around Kisara's head, making one loop before clipping the end of the braid in the back of Kisara's head. She pulled out a few more pins, securing the braid she'd wrapped around Kisara's head to look like a head-band. She hopped across the room, rummaging in a bag, and yanked out a mirror. She brought the mirror back and held it in front of Kisara. Kisara blushed slightly. Her hair looked nice but her face, that skeletal face, was exposed. She noticed a rather large white head near her right temple that had been hiding perfectly behind her hair. She itched to get it, but Maria flicked her finger that was reaching for it.

"Don't do that, it'll scar your face. Here, I've got some make-up. I'm aiming to be a make-up guru. I've got nearly every shade for any skin type. You're sort of oily...so I won't do too much. Maybe some concealer for these eyes and a bit of foundation to smooth this over. Gotta make it look all natural, make-up's against school code. I'm Maria by the way. Maria Tyce."

Kisara sipped her juice-box gently, watching as Maria brought out little tubes and jars of some white and translucent material. She closed her left eye as Maria began dabbing at it. Something cold and slightly sticky began to coat the bottom of it. She sat still, juice-box in hand as her transformation began.

"I'm actually wearing a bit of make-up right now. You just have to know how to wear it. Aw. I wish I could put mascara on those lashes and some eyeliner. You've got a great eye shape and some long lashes, if I could just draw attention to them and make them pop. But that would be way too obvious, especially since most people with light hair have light lashes...ok I'll take the bullet if you get in trouble but I'm giving your lips some color along with those cheeks."

Eventually she finished and rushed to return her make-up into hiding. Kisara gently picked up the mirror and was shocked to see a nice rosy tint to her cheeks, just a nice shade of light pink. Same with her lips, and she took noticed that they had a nice plump shape. Her eyes no longer looked sunken and dark and her blue eyes stood out. She smiled to Maria, happy to no longer look so frightening.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Kisara right?"

"Yes, but...why'd you do it?"

"Hm? What? You looked terrified so I just wanted to give you a bit of confidence. When a girl feels pretty, she is pretty and she lets that pretty shine. Also, less people notice you when you aren't trying to be invisible so you'll blend in and save yourself the stress of being stared at."

"That's amazing though...it's like magic." Kisara breathed, looking in the mirror again.

"Magic huh? Yea...magic." Maria smiled, quickly gathering her supplies to hide once more as the door opened.

Kisara noticed some people looking at her, confused as to where the ghost looking girl went. She still felt nervous and felt her heart speed up, but eventually Maria's words held true. Kisara settled into high-school and the kids settled around her, she blended in perfectly.

* * *

Kisara opened her eyes again, looking at her wall of medals and her trophy. She'd been doing that lately, daydreaming about the good old days. She noticed Grandpa shuffling around in the front yard through her window. She sat up on her bed, wiggling in her blue jeans that had twisted on her right leg. She adjusted her fuzzy pink hoodie and rolled over onto her back, fiddling with a strand of hair. _I could go to that school. But what about Kevin and Kenny? _Kisara didn't feel it was right in leaving her 15 year old and 11 year old brothers with Grandpa. Yet, she knew it was better for them to stay. This was something to definitely discuss with Grandpa. What would life be like in Domino, if she was able and comfortable in leaving? She sighed again, why was deciding what to do with your life so hard?

"I lay here in bed so often, but hardly every use it." She sighed.

She'd been to therapy, counseling and even had a psycho analysis professional. Over active imagination, Schizophrenia, hormones, depression, a tumor was forming. All of them came up with some reason as for why Kisara was afraid to sleep, ignoring that she'd said repeatedly it was that her dream of her parent's death had come true. Mr. Hales pleaded with Kisara to over-come her fears, to think of how everyone she knows had a good enough life and if death were to come then they'd be content.

"You're not the one killing Kisara. You're just the unwilling viewer to a tragic show." He'd said.

Besides the occasional collapse into sleep, Kisara did her best to still remain awake. It was bad for her health, and it was showing. She wondered why she'd had more life and energy as a youth but once high-school was over, the years of not sleeping right came to bite her and hard. She'd been ignoring the head-ache she'd had for the past hour or so. She groaned now, deciding that maybe she should go to Domino. She saw Grandpa's shadow against her window, rising to go meet him.


	4. To Domino

"I remember when we broke up, the first time!" Maria sang happily as their car raced along the road.

Kisara, smiled. She glanced into the mirror to look at her brothers. Kevin had his headphones plugged in, the volume probably at maximum, and was playing on his phone. Kenny was busy huffing at the glass, drawing pictures on the window. Kisara resumed her position of gazing out at the passing scenery, her head resting in her hand. It had been a few hours now that they started their journey, and it would be a few more hours to go. Maria changed the radio station, not content with the current song. Kisara glanced into the cars they passed, looked like there wore more business looking people than families on vacation. Kisara wondered if people looked into their car as well and what they would think. Their first thought would probably be "why are they speeding"? Kisara turned to Maria.

"Why are we going so fast?"

"The future waits for no one!" She smiled.

"Whoa! Cows!" Kenny cried.

Kisara looked over in his direction. She'd never seen a farm in real life before, only in videos and pictures. She made a mental note to treat her brothers to a trip there one day. That was, if Mr. Hales would allow it. She chuckled, turning back in her seat as she remembered convincing her grandfather to let her take the boys along.

* * *

"But...you're sure?" Grandpa sighed.

Kisara sat with her legs crossed, holding her left knee as she nodded. Grandpa scratched his head, giving up. Kisara had come out of her room to speak about looking for a way to the future in Domino with Maria. He wasn't thrilled but would support her and agreed. Then she asked if it'd be ok for Kenny and Kevin to come along if they would like. Grandpa nearly jumped out of his seat in worry. It'd been so long since she was the one to look after them, didn't see want to just spend this time worrying about herself, would Maria be fine with it?

"Yes, yes. It'll be during the summer. We'll go when the boys don't have school, look around, judge the city and stuff. Then I can return in the fall if anything's to my liking. How's that?"

"I suppose it sounds good...I don't know how to argue with that. Ok. If the boys are ok with it then I don't see why not."

"Thank you! I'll go ask them!" Kisara smiled, getting up.

"Oh but what is an old man to do? All alone here for 2 months with no one to speak to? It'd be a shame if I up and died, all alone."

Kisara paused and looked back at her Grandpa. She giggled and pointed across the room.

"There's Pokey. Pokey will keep you company and so will Mits."

Pokey and Mits flicked their tails at being disturbed. They were two fat orange tabby cats. Kenny had shown up with them one day, and they never left. They loved Grandpa, hated the kids though. Grandpa laughed, his guilt trip clearly failed. Kisara wandered into the dining room where the boys were glued to the TV. Kevin had changed his hair, it was now a type style that hugged his head with a single lock laying on his nose. He'd wanted to get his ears pierced but Grandpa forbade it. The 15 year old sulked and sulked for months until Mr. Hales threatened to put as many holes as Kevin would like in his head himself. His latest obsession was being allowed to go on dates without Mr. Hales chaperoning. Kisara smirked, Kenny was 11 years old and still as sweet as when he was born. He had long white hair that curled slightly at its ends, growing long and always in his face. She was happy he was himself and not mimicking Kevin like she had feared. They were sprawled on the sofa, watching their show with an intense focus. Kevin's leg was thrown in an arch above Kenny, his foot comfortably resting on the back of the sofa. Kenny was upside down, his legs propped up against the wall, his head dangling above the floor. Kids sure would get into odd positions to be relaxed. Kisara mustered up her question, ready to disturb her brothers.

"So, who wants to go with me to Domino City?"

Kisara became alarmed when the two rushed towards her, tripping and pushing and falling all over themselves. They seemed to almost spring out of the weird positions they had been in. There was something about this Domino City that had their interest, apparently this city had many things for many people. They panted, babbling and making random noises in their excitement and determination to say something.

"Oh my God of course I want to go!" Kevin declared.

"It's Domino City Kisara! How could we not go, I mean that's like, not eating your ice cream and throwing it away! It's Domino City!" Kenny cheered.

"I get it...but what's up? Why're you two so excited?"

Kisara regretted the question as the two soon jumped around, closing in on her personal space. They were stunned, how could she ask that?

"Look! This is why! Just look!" Kenny pleaded, shoving his hand into his pocket.

He presented to her a rather large deck of cards, shoving his hair from his round little face. Kisara stared at the brown and black design, still not seeing it. Kisara wasn't one to keep up with the times at all. She had no idea which new product was trending, what latest game or fashion was out. Kisara read books, and when she was done those, she read more. She jogged, she played in the garden, she made pathetic attempts to befriend their cats. She hadn't touched her facebook page in over 3 years, let alone the internet beyond what she had to do for school. When asked if she had the latest phone, people were in awe and horror to see she still had a clunky, chunky, flip phone. The last she'd ever heard of any sort of cards her little brothers would like were...

"Pokemon cards?"

Yet again, they jumped around shocked at her ignorance. They nearly seemed offended too. Clearly these cards were special. Their blue eyes bore into their older sister, shocked at how shut in she seemed to be.

"They're duel cards! Spells, traps! Monster cards! For Dueling!?" They exclaimed.

Kenny flipped his deck over and spread the cards out like a fan, displaying for his big sister the pretty pictures and messages.

"I've got a lot of the Cyber Jar cards but I figure someone's got to want them. I keep them so when I meet someone that does, I can trade or sell them. Oh look, I've got Dark Magician Girl?!"

Kisraa stared, confused still. She gently and slowly plucked that specific card from Kenny's fanned out display.

"You can keep it. She doesn't fit my deck."

"What deck? You've just got a bunch of random cards together. No focus on type or anything." Kevin teased.

Kisara stared at the illustration of the card. This girl look exactly, well, nearly identical to Maria. She stared at it for awhile, looking into the green eyes of the character. She smiled, wouldn't Maria be surprised when she saw this! Almost like those people who somehow look just like celebrities, this was neat.

"How do you not know Kisara? It's all we watch!" Kevin huffed, waving his hand to the TV.

Kisara frowned at her brother, he was always watching TV and Kisara didn't watch him watch it. She looked to the television, but did show genuine interest when she saw a monster shatter into a million little pieces. It sounded a little like glass. The short boy had some strange hair, spikey and multicolored. Kisara stepped forward as the screen panned to people floating above the ground.

"Maria!?" She gasped.

"That's the Dark Magician Girl, huh, it does look like her a little. There, that purple guy, that's the Dark Magician." Kevin paused the TV.

"What are those people doing?"

"Dueling. Those are holographic images! That Dark Magician Girl really does sort of look like Maria. How cool! Think she's copying how the Dark magician Girl looks? Oh there's the Queen's Knight, she's the opponent's monster. She sort of looks like you Kisara."

Kisara threw a strange glance to her brother. She looked nothing like the bulky duel monster with its angry eyes. She continued to watch as the two yelled out commands for their monsters, it was like a giant game of virtual reality chess in a way. More monsters appeared, more cards were drawn, some of the monsters were destroyed, others injured, some sacrificed. Kenny shoved himself in front of Kisara, eagerly pointing at a very tall man in a strange gravity defying coat.

"That's Seto Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba's hosting this tournament! He lives in Domino and his company's there. Kevin!"

Kenny grasped the end of his brother's shirt, yanking it for support. The older brother placed an understanding hand onto Kenny's head, nodding with each yank. Confused and slightly worried, Kisara looked back at the screen.

"He's our idol and role model Kisara. He's so young yet in charge of a huge company. Wikipedia tells me it used to create things for war and violence, but now look. It's a huge influence in dueling, it brings everyone from everywhere of any kind all together. It's the love of the cards! I even styled my hair in honor of him." Kevin sniffed.

"It's something we can love no matter what! There's a KaibaLand near there too somewhere. I heard orphans get in free! We're going with you!" Kenny decided.

"But we're not orphans..." Kisara gently reminded her brother.

Kisara looked past her brother and back toSeto Kaiba on the screen. He seemed rather...pissed off and serious. She noticed him throw his nose in the air ever so slightly as he turned to walk away, a small boy with busy black hair at his heels. That guy was their idol? Even Kent had been more friendly to would be muggers. Unimpressed, she put her hands on their shoulders.

"Alright then. We'll be leaving when you boys get on summer break."

She left as they bounced around in their wild excitement.

* * *

"Is this too much?" Grandpa fussed.

He'd packed Kisara two emergency bags, and an emergency carry on bag. Kisara stared at the piles of medical supplied. Six different types of anti-biotic creams, and gels and sprays. A vast variety of bandage sizes and medical wrap. There were 3 pay as you go cell phones, and 3 without batteries. He told her they needed nothing but a good place and she'd be able to call 911, nothing else needed but the shell of the phone. There were flares, emergency chocolates, random winter clothing. There was a knife kit, a kit to sterilize water, even an inflatable raft. He also took the time to show Kisara the random amount of money hidden in various places in the bag $900 to be exact. She sighed. He was in such a worry for their safety, she said nothing at all but thank you and assured him it was enough. They boys groaned as they all worked to drag the bags into the trunk of Maria's car. Grandpa had trapped Maria and was taking down every bit of information. Her license, where she'd bought the car from, the information from the car, and bumper-stickers and any other trinkets inside of the vehicle.

They all waved, after he checked their seat-belts, saying their good-byes. They worried for a moment that he had died from a heart-attack once Maria drove off like a speed-demon stomping on the gas pedal.

"Ah he's calling me!" Kenny said as he opened his phone.

"What in the blazes was that!?"

Kisara turned, giving a worried look to her friend. Maria just hummed and continued driving at her ridiculous speed.

"If that's how she drives, will you three be all right?!"

"Aw come on it's not bad Grandpa. We'll be fine. You packed us a ton of stuff too!"

"Does she obey stop signs and pull over when an emergency vehicle's coming? Oh my, what of the red lights?"

"Uh, well..." Kenny trailed off.

Maria reached her right hand behind her seat, grasping for the phone. Kenny obliged and placed the phone into Maria's waiting hand.

"Hello?" She chirped.

"Kisara?

"Nah! It's Maria!"

"But you're driving...you're driving! Get off this cell-phone at once! Focus on the road and do not be distracted!"

"We'll be just fine sir! Don't you worry! See ya!"

Maria ended the call and flipped the phone behind her, luckily Kenny caught it. Kisara stared, dumbfounded at her friend. She wondered if Grandpa was ok now, what he was doing or thinking. They boys didn't seem as disturbed as Kisara. Maria sneezed and turned the radio on, the awkward silence was soon gone.

* * *

It was night time now and the little car was still going strong. The boys were fast asleep and Kisara amused herself watching their heads roll with every turn and bump.

"What's that?" Kisara asked, fighting sleep.

"Hm?"

Off in the distance was a slightly pale figure. As they got closer, the lights showed it was a woman with long red hair. She waved at them and, much to Kisara's fright, Maria slowed down and began to pull over.

"What're you doing!? Don't stop!"

"But she's waving."

"I don't care don't stop! She could kill us or steal the car! She could be a fugitive!" Kisara began to panic and cling to her seat as they came closer.

"But Kisara! It's the middle of the night and she's totally alone! A woman in the night all alone? It's too dangerous, if I hear a woman's been missing or found dead in this area I could never sleep with myself knowing I passed her by!"

"No! No! She's a stranger, she could be dangerous! Don't stop, not with my brothers here!"

"Kisara, I'm saddened now. You could've been just as dangerous but Mr. Hales took you all into his house and adopted you. You should know how scary it is to be alone and what the kindness of strangers can do!"

The car stopped and the woman began to walk to the driver window. Not caring if Maria thought she was a hypocrite for being wary, Kisara quickly undid her seat-belt and flung herself into the back seats. She landed between her still sleeping brothers, frantically reaching past them to lock their doors. Thinking quickly, she reached into the front and locked the passenger door too. The woman was now peeking through Maria's window, watching Kisara. Maria shook her head and rolled her window down.

"Need help?"

"Just a ride into Domino."

Her voice was soothing, there was something to it. This was the type of voice you could use to seduce a man away from his wife, it was the type of voice that could make a baby fall asleep instantly. It was gentle, flowing, calming and yet could be used to make any man love her. Kisara blushed at herself, thinking of the possible professions a woman with her voice could have.

"Oh wow! We're going there too! Hope in."

"I will but uh...your friend seems to have locked the car up?"

Kisara sat in the middle of the back seat, staring at this woman. The woman smiled at her and then began walking in front of their car. She stopped and stood in the bright head lights. She removed her heavy coat and tossed it to the ground, spinning around. She was in a tight purple cocktail dress. Maria whistled, Kisara's eyes must have bulged. This woman had a tiny, perfectly curved waist. Her hips were round, those hips that told you she would be great for child-bearing. Her butt was plump and also round, and it was very well toned as it lead the way down to her perfectly shaped legs. Her breasts were perky and perfect mounds, despite how large they were. Maria glanced at Kisara in the mirror, both thinking the same thought, this woman was her own garden of Eden.

"There's nothing on me! I've only this dress and these painful heels."

Snapping out of jealous admiration, Maria unlocked the door and the stranger got in, thanking both her and Kisara. They drove off again, now with a new passenger. The woman smelled of cigarettes and violets. She must've felt Kisara watching her, because she turned around and met her eyes directly. She had sharp green eyes and perfectly shaped red lips to go along with the rest of her body. Her red hair was long, her bangs framed her face. She was without a doubt very beautiful.

"My name is Airo."


	5. Little Herbs

The boys slept through the entire drive. Once it was 2:00 pm, Kisara and Maria became concerned about it. The sun was up, it was bright too, and there was the occasional sound of traffic now. Airo had chatted with Maria too the whole night, though her voice _was_ rather soothing. Kisara had nothing else to do during their drive that night, so she just listened. Airo was from Domino and for their kindness and help, she'd allow them to stay in her apartment for the rest of their visit and if they were to return, then they could stay again. She glanced back at Kisara, assuring her that her apartment was actually large enough and safe enough and legal. The statement confused but Kisara said nothing. Maria cheered and thanked her for her gracious offer. Airo had 2 sisters whom she adored and got along very well with but they often got into trouble when they were all together, especially when their younger cousin would visit. They chatted about make-up and the latest fashions and hair, and Maria was super excited to learn that Airo had worked as the magician's "lovely" helper. Airo apparently had held many, many jobs in her life. She'd left home immediately after her 18th birthday and set out with no direction. Kisara felt something similar about that and listened intently.

* * *

"Wow. My parents nearly died when I decided to leave at 20! I was like, 'mom I'm an adult' and she was all 'oh no you aren't! Not until I say so!' So I just like said 'bye' and left. Yep."

"Hmm. My mother was sad, but that's only because she knew I was never going to college. A lawyer for a daddy and a surgical doctor for a mother. I'm just one of their 3 wayward daughters. Except for Ocupete, she went to college but came out as a residential nurse. Oh the horror that befell my mother for that one."

"But then if you never had a job since you were forced to study the AP courses from 7th grade...what did you do?"

"Oh, look at me."

Kisara caught a look of shock fall over Maria's face. She also had the same look. The girls almost seemed to have a mental link on that very thought, they tried hard not to but probably had similar images of the good-looking woman...working. Airo laughed, or giggled, it just surprised Kisara a little. It sounded like a goose honking but a pretty goose, a goose that had the voice of a tiny dozen angel wings. Yet it was still a goose. For a moment Kisara forgot that it was Airo laughing, it didn't match her voice or image at all. Once she composed herself, Airo continued.

"I saw those looks and no, I never did anything like that. I got a job at those stuffy little boutiques. I sold those clothes that would make nuns cry, you know those tiny little dresses? Bonus points if they were completely sheer. I sold make-up with the promise to look 20 years younger. I always announced I was actually 32 to get them to buy it, even though I really was only about 19. I waitressed in those restaurants where you'd be shamed for bringing children, where my crop top was always 2 sizes too small. It didn't matter I had no previous training or experience. All I had to do was walk in, walk there, jump when they said to and not ask any questions. Soon I had built up enough that I decided to hop towns. I'd hitch-hike, get a boyfriend or two, maybe broke up a few marriages even. But I'd get to Casinos, work in those high-end bars. From there I met even more influential people. I basically made a ladder out of everyone I'd ever met since I moved out."

"That sounds like a lot of work..."

Once again that mental link seemed to connect. Kisara felt her stomach drop. Airo seemed to have no regard for other people. She was concerned with herself, for herself. It seemed lonely and yet so despicable at the same time. And still, a few moments ago this woman opened up her home to complete strangers as a thank, without a time to make them leave. Kisara felt a bit of guilt for wondering about her morality, what if she corrupted her brothers? What about Maria? Maria's father had cheated on her mother with the school nurse, the assistant to their city mayor and maybe a bus-driver or two. Many times she stayed with Kisara to get away from it, from hating her mother for wanting to be with her father to hating her father for being him. Even now it was a very tender subject, Maria immediately switched stations when songs about cheating came on or turned off the TV when things related to infidelity popped up on screen. Kisara felt the car go a little faster, seemed having Airo wasn't such a great idea anymore. She knew how hard society made it to get away from cheating, how society even seemed to glorify it. The other woman was always pictured as drop dead gorgeous, wild, fun and she always got what she wanted. The cheated woman always seemed haggard, nagging, angry and had one too many kids. Yet, here was a person who had been the other woman more than once.

"It was but I'm reformed. No more married men. I don't care if they're separated or in an open relationship, if you're legally tied to another than I have no interest being there. No matter how much money. They're pathetic broken men, but I'm much worse. Or I was. I really was."

An awkward tension flooded into the car. Kisara accidentally received a glance from Airo when she swallowed. It was a loud noise, even causing Maria to shift.

"But when I became a magician's assistant, I knew I had to get away. Go home and find a stable way to get money."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I was on television. Those women who I hurt in my past, they had an interest in magic. To escape reality, the pain I helped cause them. Their sorrows. Imagine seeing their object of hatred dolled up in skimpy outfits that screamed look at me on TV. They'd call stations up so often that I was actually moved a few times. Magicians also have enemies. There were so many that wanted to get their secrets. I was actually bribed you know? And I let every single secret, every detail, out. I felt awful afterwards, but good thing for me that I wore a wig. The magicians were too dumb to recognize me otherwise. I immediately left the magician I betrayed and jumped to working with another. Sadly he was the one that exposed the secrets of magicians. You know the guy covered head to toe, with the masks? Filming had to be done in secret, he had so many enemies and since we were not given the same protection, once again it was dangerous. That's when I left and went back to casinos. There was a big bar fight, I got scared so I ran and that's when you guys picked me up."

Maria nodded. Kisara could feel the tension flow right back into the little car as they continued.

* * *

"I've got to make a pit-stop." Maria announced as she pulled into a tiny little gas station.

Domino City was in sight on the horizon, and the boys had finally woken up. They were eager to stretch their legs and take pictures of the city they were destined. Everyone sighed though as the car came to a stop. It was one of those rare, old timey stations. The ones that only had 1 bathroom to them. Airo somehow got out first, wiggling her fingers at the boys as she took first claim to the bathroom. Kisara leaned in front of Kent, trying to block the red-headed harpy from her brother. The boys, unfazed by anything, jumped out of the car to have their fun. Kisara smiled as they scampered about, but Maria slammed her hand down on the steering wheel.

"A nasty whore! A filthy, sabotaging, scum-bag slut! Two things, two things Kisara! Marriage and magic. She has placed her filthy hand into slime and touched them both!"

Kisara placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. She glanced out of the window, making sure everything was ok.

"She says she's reformed now."

"Yea well so did my dad, but then Ms. Kole called the house phone instead of his secret cell-phone for a booty dance!"

"Maria, you're not her. I know you hate those things but no one here is her anymore. She's changed, you're safe, and I'm your friend. She will not affect you or ruin anything of your's. I promise."

Maria huffed. She had this fear, along with her hatred, that one day she'll stop caring. One day she'll be just like her dad. She was such a strong personality yet she always seemed to worry that other people would rub off on her. Even though she'd been friends with Kisara for so long, and the two were still themselves. Water and oil personalities.

"I'm just not sure anymore."

"Benefit of the doubt?"

Kisara wanted to smack herself. That was the thing she hated, she'd prefer to never know than find out that the benefit of the doubt should never have been given. Maria patted Kisara's hand, a signal she'd give her a chance. Maria lifted her chin as they noticed Airo sauntering back to the car. Kisara's heart rate spiked when Kent turned to her, and she wiggled her fingers yet again. A loud slam startled Kisara, and Maria was booking it from the car towards Airo. Terrified her friend would do something too rash, she tried to run after her, but she was extremely relieved to see Maria continue onwards to the bathroom.

"So, I totally struck nerves there. May I ask?"

Airo leaned on her slender arm on the hood of the car, hooded eyes gazing at Kisara. Kisara wondered how women could even be air-brushed on magazines, when women of this level of perfection were alive. Kisara took a breath to calm herself.

"Not so much as digging at scars that open every now and again..."

"Oh my, I can't even guess what I've said wrong since I said so much. I've an issue with speaking too much. It's what gets me into trouble."

"Maria too, she's too trusting. You'd think after everything though...she wouldn't be."

"Not everything's so black and white. I myself, trust absolutely no one besides my sisters. But it's because of it that I'm so open. If someone's going to hurt me, they're going to hurt me. Nothing I do will stop that if they've got their mind set to it."

Kisara remained standing between the open door and the car, leaning herself on the hood as well. She looked at Airo, searching her eyes, trying to find something to believe in or notice.

"What about you? You don't seem to like me at all."

"I don't know you."

"Exactly, so why? Your friend there, she let me in with open arms. But it seems I've accidentally made her turn away from me. And you, you're so closed off but I think I see you opening up?" Airo asked, ending on a hopeful tone.

"I...those are my little brothers. They come first. I need to do all I can to keep them safe, and..."

"I promise not to go near them." Airo brought her hands up, crossing her heart.

Kisara noticed her nails were flawless, and were as healthy as could be. Her own nails were oddly shaped and chipped. Starting to feel a bit jealous, Kisara glanced to the bathroom. Still no sign of Maria.

"So, to avoid upsetting you both anymore...give me a list of do's and do not's."

"Uhm...I'm not sure..."

"But Kisara, you felt that awful tension. It's unhealthy to feel that again."

Kisara nodded slowly. "No speaking about cheating, no speaking about betraying Magicians. Actually no speaking of previous betrayals. And just keep away from my brothers."

"That's so simple. So, to get on her good side again?"

"Uh...w-why are you so concerned about Maria?"

"Well-"

Maria came storming back to the car, cutting the conversation short. The boys, alarmed, bounced back into the car. Airo smiled and winked at Kisara as she slid into her seat. Confused and slightly worried, she sighed. Once she entered the car, Maria took off for Domino again.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay." Maria stated coldly.

Airo had opened her apartment to the group. It was surprisingly big and clean. It smelled wonderful too, the scent was extremely soothing. Kisara wobbled as she entered. Airo was designating places for them to sleep, basically asking that they keep out of her room. Kisara clutched her stomach. She'd been so distracted back at the gas station that she somehow forgot she had to go. Having held it for so many hours, it was beginning to hurt. She hobbled into the bathroom, still taking notice of the cute decor.

"Alright then. I'll pull out the sofa bed in the other guest room for you boys."

"Awesome! Hey, do you get channel 56?" Kenny smiled.

"Yes, I think so."

"Hey Kent she gets channel 56! We get to watch Seto Kaiba duel tonight!"

The boys cheered throwing their fists into the air in their glee. Airo smiled as they scampered into their designated guest room, cheering once more when they saw the room had its own TV.

"This place is big. You must get a lot of company." Maria said flatly, leaning against the table.

"No. I'm rarely here. I just love space, I could live in a mansion and be happy to have it all to myself."

"Hm."

"You're room is already set for you. My sister was here last month, so it's still good."

Maria nodded and quickly left for it. Airo sighed. She scratched her shoulders as she wandered to her kitchen. She began to dig through her pantry, but stopped. She opened up her designated herb cabinets and took out some packages, grabbing a kettle for water. Kisara entered just then, relieved and relaxed. She felt awkward though when she noticed everyone had gone off to their own areas. She shifted uncomfortably as Airo smiled at her.

"Do you...do you want any help?"

"Nope. You just sit on the couch over their. I'm getting myself some tea, I'll get you a cup too."

"Oh no. It's ok I'll be ok."

"Oh no, I insist."

Kisara moved slowly past the kitchen to the sofa. It was comfy and smelled great. Everything around Airo seemed to smell better than it should. She glanced around the walls nearby, noticing girls who looked just like Airo but with blue and weird orange colored hair. _Those must be her sisters_. Kisara wondered what it was like to have siblings that looked like you but not exactly like you. Kisara, Kenny and Kent all had the blue eyes and striking white hair. They were pretty much clones except for body structure and hair style. Even Kent...Kisara stopped in her thoughts and a strange noise, almost like white noise, flooded her ears. She hadn't thought about Kent in years. Was he alive? No she had a dream that he'd die. So he must be dead. What sort of a sister assures herself that her brother's dead!? As Kisara struggled with her thoughts, Airo sat next to her with a warm cup of tea.

"You look so sick. Are you alright?" Her voice was full of concern.

Slightly dizzy and with her head starting to pound again, Kisara nodded dumbly. She reached out for the cup being offered to her, not even paying much attention.

"You getting enough to eat hun? What about sleep?"

Kisara nodded again, now her mind was swirling and the room sounded very fuzzy. She continued to drink from her cup.

"What's your name again? Hun?"

"Kisara." She mumbled, some tea spilling from her mouth. She felt herself losing control, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She placed the cup down on the coffee table. She knew she wouldn't be awake much longer. Finally paying some attention, Kisara noticed the taste. She smacked her lips, giving Airo a strange cross-eyed glare before she fell over on the sofa. She couldn't decide whether to fight the overwhelming sense of sleep of not, but when something very warm and fuzzy engulfed her, she knew that the battle was over.

"What did you do?" A voice full of venom spoke.

"Ah Maria. Nothing, just gave her some Chamomile tea. Combined with the everyday chamomile fragrance I wear and that's in this apartment, the poor girl was knocked out. It's a natural sleep aid you know."

"But you still drugged her! I swear if you pull anything..." Maria growled, standing next to the sleeping Kisara.

"Now, now. You know it was for the best. I knew right away from looking at her that this girl hasn't had any decent sleep in a very long time. Your health weighs heavily on sleep. It was for her own good. She can sleep right there as long as she needs to."

Maria continued to stare at Airo, but something she said was correct. Maria noticed those days where Kisara was just too tired and out of it. She knew her friend needed sleep, but Kisara would never tell her why she'd stay up. She glanced at Kisara. Kisara was paler than usual, sometimes that happened. The bags under her eyes were dark and puffy, that would happen more than other days too.

"Does she have insomnia?"

"I don't know. Kisara never talks about much. All I know is that she hasn't slept since she was very young. Before she became an orphan in Tilton City."

Airo gagged on her tea in shock. "Tilton? Tilton city!? She came from there, is she ok? I mean..."

"She's fine, besides not sleeping and sort of being a wall flower."

"Holy shit. I was in that city once. All it took was 3 years to make me feel as if I'd gone crazy. Doesn't help the mafia's pretty much in complete control there." Airo shook her head.

"It's an awful place. Maybe that's why she doesn't sleep."

Maria gently reach down to brush that long strand of hair from her friend's face. Kisara breathed gently in her sleep as the two women continued the chat, slowly erasing the tension from earlier.


	6. Awake!

Kisara awoke with a jolt. She'd been dreaming, but she didn't see anyone. Yet there was a soft voice. It was questioning her, following her, and sometimes it would touch her. Once there was a loud pop and Kisara was dressed in pure white linen with a bunch of golden adornments. Most times Kisara actually had control in her dreams. Maybe she couldn't touch the plot but she could move around a good deal however she liked.

"Hey you're up!" Kevin noticed.

He was sitting by her feet eating a bowl of cereal. The weather channels was on. Kisara figured that meant there was nothing on TV that he had any interest in then. He had his hair in a spiky mess of a pony tail on top of his head today. Kenny was sitting at the table nearby stuffing his face with cereal. Feeling hungry herself, Kisara removed the warm blanket and got herself a bowl.

"Maria's gone to look for school or jobs. I can't remember which it is she said. And Airo's gone to work but she left us a spare key."

Kisara looked at Kevin as he held the key up for her to see. Soon Kenny was by her and staring with wide eyes. Kisara knew that look all too well.

"What Kenny?"

"Kisara? Can we go to KaibaLand?"

Kisara began to shovel her food into her mouth quickly. After learning who this Kaiba person was and how much he meant to her brothers, she knew it wasn't long before Kevin also joined in the pleading. They had a habit of staring at a person, trying to make them move quicker with their eyes or something. It was annoying and uncomfortable and Grandpa always yelled at them for it. She saw Kevin turning to face her with the same eyes as Kenny just as she finished her bowl. With a triumphant feeling that she'd beaten her brothers, she signaled for them to go with her.

Kenny rushed to the door, tripping over the bags that had been brought up from the car. Kisara felt a twinge of guilt. The siblings and Maria had really taken over Airo's place. Kisara didn't want to be rude or take advantage of her hospitality.

* * *

"This city's huge!" Kenny cried as he gazed at the tall buildings.

Kisara guided her little brother away from an oncoming couple since he was too busy looking up to pay any attention. Kevin had grabbed a bunch of maps, location guides and even set their destination on his phone. He was on his phone but stopped every now and again to take in the city.

"Promise we won't get lost?" Kisara asked again.

"Yes. I've got it all right here." He huffed.

"I want to go on the Blue Eyes Coaster Jet!"

Kisara grabbed the back of Kenny's shirt as he nearly walked off the edge of the sidewalk and into the street. This city was nice, very clean but it was still a city. Nothing like Tilton. Kisara shuddered a bit as she wondered if that city had been condemned yet or at least imploded.

"It was an amusement park made for orphans and underprivileged kids. Like us!" Kenny informed Kisara.

She smiled gently down at her younger brother and shook her head.

"Not anymore. We were more than privileged and more than lucky to have found our own family. Some kids stay in orphanages and foster care systems forever, they don't get the chance we did. We've got more than any kid like us could ever hope."

The boys threw her a cock eyed glance but said nothing more. Kisara noticed all of the shops and how many fashion choices there were. She smiled as she passed the dresses in the window. If nothing else, then she'd come back here to shop.

The siblings continued through the city on their way to an amusement park. They passed interesting street performers, watched interesting card duels between friends for fun and even had a man try to sell them some shady duel disks. The boys were coming off of their high in being in a new city and were much more calm now. It only picked back up when they could hear the noise and music. As they rounded the corner, they saw their destination.

"Kisara look!" They cried in unison as if their sister was missing the theme park.

She sighed as they charged across the street and through the parking lot, chasing after them.

* * *

After waiting in a terribly long line, the siblings were in. It was noisy, crowded and everyone was in their own little world. Kisara noticed a procession of orphans with a nun nearby.

"The new KaibaCorp building! Wow!" Kevin stepped back in awe.

Kisara frowned. Wouldn't it make more sense to have your place of employment away from the noise and crowd? What sense was there in being surrounded by so many distractions? But she had to admit, the building was spectacular. Then she noticed something and scanned around to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Is that dragon the mascot?" She asked her brothers.

"Wow you live under a rock for sure." Kenny sighed.

"That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's Mr. Kaiba's signature...well it's his signature. When you see it you know he's around."

"But...it's everywhere."

The dragon was on walls, there were balloons of it, there were statues, there was a meet and greet character costume, there were even dragon shaped cups with straws that bent into an outline of a dragon. Kisara just stared, slightly amused a powerful and young CEO of a major company had such a soft spot for dragons.

"Aw no duels yet. Should we eat?" Kenny sighed.

Kevin pointed at a little eating place located conveniently near the entrance. Making their way over, they heard an all too familiar voice amongst a crowd of people.

"I'm not the Dark Magician Girl!"

"Maria?" The three called.

From a group of people, the blonde haired woman poked her head out. She smiled as she pulled herself free from the min crowd and joined the Hales. She looked tired, unusual for Maria, but still just as perky somehow.

"Wow! I guess I should have expected to see you guys here. These people suddenly swarmed me and asked me to pose with them. They think I'm a meet and greet character."

Kisara smiled as she remembered thinking of Maria when she saw the holographic Dark Magician Girl too. Her friend gave her a pat on the back as she stuck by Kisara. The people kept glancing at the tall and pale woman with dark bags under her eyes but kept away from Maria. Once everyone was safely inside of the building, they scattered. Kevin was examining the menus, Kenny had found a place to sit in a window booth and that left the two girls standing awkwardly in the restaurant.

"Wow. I expected more people in here!" Maria declared.

Kisara flinched at her friend's lack of tact. Sure it was shockingly empty for such a crowded place, but no need to make the employees feel bad about it.

"Are you kidding? This is great. When there are people, there are too many. They all come at the same time!"

Slightly startled the girls looked to the speaker. It was a short boy behind the counter in a blue and white uniform. He had green eyes and large brown hair that was shaggy. Kisara took note of his name tag, Kory. He smiled at them and came from behind the counter.

"So...you get a rest then?" Kisara spoke.

He nodded and flashed her a tooth grin. The back door opened and a shockingly tall man came out. He was pale with sharp red eyes and long black hair. Maria tugged on the sleeve of Kisara's shirt.

"Vampire?" She whispered.

He wore the same uniform and smiled at the women. His name tag read Reuben. Maria stepped slightly in front of Kisara as he approached them. There she went again, the boys crazy Maria had begun to emerge. She must have gotten over the man's startling appearance.

"Kory boy, let's not be rude. My name is Reuben and I'd be more than delighted to serve you. What would you lovely ladies like today?" He asked with a small bow.

Kenny and Kevin, noticing a weird looking man by their big sister came back to her side. They were cautious and curious. They hadn't really met anyone taller than Kisara, but this man was super tall.

"I'm fine for now. What would you boys like?" Kisara answered.

Reuben's mouth fell open as he stared at the boys. They stared at him, ignoring Kisara. Reuben pointed from the boys to Kisara, looking back and forth with a dumb look. Maria inched away from him, apparently no longer interested in any possible flirtations.

"Are these boys with you?" He asked.

"Uhm...yes." Kisara replied.

He stood up straight with a wounded look. He clutched at his dark blue apron and sighed.

"I don't think those are her kids Reub." Kory stated.

Kisara nodded, now beginning to understand what this man was thinking. After all, it wouldn't be too easy in courting or wooing a young mother with two boys. But then she felt a slight offense. She wasn't that much older than Kevin! Did she look that old? She probably did, considering she hardly rested...but still! Relieved, Reuben composed himself and smiled an elegant smile. Maria threw Kisara a knowing look. This was the waiter that made you feel so special, so loved and like he cared so much about you.

"I'd like a coke." Kevin said flatly.

He grabbed his small brother and wandered back away from the weird man.

"Of course! And want about you, golden haired flower?"

"Oh no, nothing for me. Not hungry right now."

Kory laughed when Reuben went back into the back room. He explained to the girls, confirming what they thought about Reuben. Another man emerged from the back. He had deep purple hair pulled up into a pony tail and matching eyes. He looked serious, or angry. Maybe Reuben did something? Kisara leaned and squinted to read his name tag. His name was Marcellus. He was tall, shorter than Reuben but still tall. He was also very, very lean with a pointed face. Maria stared at him as he wandered behind the counter and bent out of sight.

"Where's the supply of napkins?" He called.

His voice wasn't soft by any means, but it was light. Maria walked towards Kory, leaning with him against the glass. Kisara noticed her looking back ever so slightly, trying to catch where he was.

"Dunno!" Kory chirped.

Marcellus popped right back up, glaring at the shaggy haired boy. He noticed Maria smiling at him and quickly smiled back.

"Hello! Excuse me for that. How may I help you? But I must tell you...we may not have napkins." He spat the last part out, glaring at Kory again.

"Oh nothing for me. But, I may be interested in one little thing." Maria cooed.

Kory tried not to laugh and Kisara could feel the heat rising to her face. Feeling very odd that was had been standing in one spot the entire time, she joined Kenny who had resumed his place in the booth. He was busy peering out at all of the people and the attractions.

"Uhm...what may that be?" Marcellus asked her nervously.

"If you could just see if there's a little job opening here? I just love this place you see."

Kory wandered over by Kisara and Kenny's booth, clearly struggling to hold in his laughter. He leaned towards Kisara.

"Marcellus gets hit on nearly everyday but this girl's something new!" He snickered.

Kisara smiled at him apologetically. Maria was clearly making Marcellus uncomfortable, and she wasn't being subtle at all.

"Oh. Well there's an opening here. But I'll need to check with my boss." He almost sounded annoyed he'd said that.

"Wonderful! I've got great people skills. But I've never been a waitress before." Maria moved a lock of hair off of her shoulder.

"Oh no. We have jobs for staff here open. But we also need more Meet and Greet people. We get a bunch of parents here with, please don't tell anyone I said this but they have 'special snowflakes' that can do no wrong and have pretty much chased away some staff. My boss is a no nonsense type of guy so he deals with that, but the workers would rather not. You'd make a good Dark Magician Girl."

Kory snickered again. Maria was obviously hoping to be near this guy and not pose with bratty kids. She didn't miss a beat though and began to ask if he liked the Dark Magician Girl and duel monsters. Reuben returned with the coke. Kisara wondered why it took him that long to get it. Kevin came over and sat next to Kisara, thanking Reuben.

"Yes. We love the orphans and well behaved children. But you wouldn't believe some of the entitled brats we get." Kory said.

"But we treat each customer with love, dignity and respect." Reuben responded, staring at Kisara.

"It's strange though, why's it empty? Oh." Kisara had asked that just as some customers came inside.

"Like I said, too busy to eat. They'll come when they're ready to leave or when the weather gets bad. Sometimes they haven't eaten yet and they come in right then. So far Marcellus, Reuben and I are the only members here. We're the only ones that stick around. Marcellus and Reuben cook and I run tables. They do too but...I don't cook. Uhm." Kory started towards the customers, clearly having confused himself somehow.

Maria had to leave Marcellus alone so he could do his job and she joined her friends at the table.

"So..." She started, trailing off.

"Kevin told me you went looking for something. Did you find it?" Kisara smiled.

Maria glanced at Kisara then quickly looked away. She glanced all over the store, looking through the kitchen window when Marcellus' head passed by. Kisara began to feel a pit forming in her stomach. Maria was avoiding her.

"Well yes and no. I found out that this place doesn't have and culinary schools..."

"Aw. Well...I guess we'll hang out here and go home?" Kisara sighed.

She wasn't too dissapointed. She'd been wavering on the culinary thing a bit now. The trip was something the boys seemed to be enjoying, so that was another plus. Kisara would figure something out.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Kisara! I must have confused culinary with cards or characters, I don't know, maybe KaibaCorp even. But...but I'm going to stay here. At least for a little while. I'll take you guys home and then come back." Maria gave Kisara a guilty look.

"Hey there! I was just passing by to help with tables when I heard one of you lovely ladies has a predicament." Reuben appeared with a notepad in hand.

Maria and Kisara sighed. Kevin cast the guy a side eyed look. Reuben noticed and gave Kevin a pat on the head with a forced smile.

"We take new and inexperienced chefs here. KaibaLand embodies the idea of giving everyone a chance to have a great life, no matter where they come from. If you're in need of that, we're more than happy to see if we can fill a position with you. As you see, there's plenty of time here to teach you." he smiled at Kisara.

She felt her stomach grow cold. That'd be great, fantastic even. But was she actually ready to stay away from home, from her brothers, from Grandpa for more than a week? Maria gave Kisara a hopeful look. Her friend thought that this was a good opportunity. Had it been maria, she's have jumped at the chance.

"Can I think about it?" Kisara asked nervously.

Reuben smiled and scribbled down a number for Kisara. She looked it over and thanked him.

"When you've decided you want a chance, just call that number. One of us will pick up, and set up a time to meet you for paperwork. But for now I'll have to ask you to clear the booth. We need it for paying customers."

"But...we got a soda." Kevin snapped, slightly offended.

"Yes, but that's on me." Reuben said winking at the girls.

"I'll gladly pay." Kevin insisted.

"I said it's free. Now please, one of the my higher up's seems to be coming this way." He said with slight urgency.

Kevin and Kenny pushed against Kisara to get a peek at Reuben's higher up.

"That's Mokuba!" Kenny gasped, bouncing against his sister's shoulder.

* * *

"Kenny can we please?" Kisara begged her younger brother.

After vacating the booth at Reuben's request, the siblings and Maria were outside the restaurant. Kenny has insisted they wait so he could ask, or beg, for Mokuba's autograph. Kisara thought the little guy was sweet looking but had a scowl that could match his brother's on the television. He looked slightly older than Kenny, maybe about Kevin's age. Kisara had been asking Kenny to at least let them go to a nearby bench to sit down. But the little boy insisted on standing right there so he definitely couldn't miss him coming out. Kevin was texting on his phone and Maria was watching the glass, probably for Reuben.

"You know he had some body guards with him." Maria sighed, trying to help Kenny move.

He looked at her with defiance and shook his head. This 11 year old was going no where. The girls sighed and decided to stand there in the sun as the people bustled around them. Eventually Kenny's idol finally came outside. Kenny scampered to him but hesitated when he got close enough for the body guards to block off. He fidgeted with his notepad. Kisara felt pity for Kenny and wondered if she should go and try to help. Maria smiled at her, that was her cue.

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

The bodyguards continued to stand in their way, showing stone hard faces.

"You're an inspiration to my brother here, he'd be very honored if you'd grant him your signature."

Kisara bent down to Kenny's height, he stood at about the height of her hips. She heard a noise from behind her and if it was made at the horrible attempt to show respect, then she agreed with it. Honestly, grant him your signature, that was embarrassing. Kenny continued to beam at the boy, a face full of hope. Kisara smiled a little as Mokuba turned his head to face them completely, his face showing that he was thinking.


End file.
